<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Workplace Bonding by s0lis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749497">Workplace Bonding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0lis/pseuds/s0lis'>s0lis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bathroom Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Sex, a tiny bit coffeeshop au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0lis/pseuds/s0lis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim, Martin, and Sasha are roommates and coworkers at the university library. Tim and Sasha are dating, Tim and Martin are dating, and by extension, there's something between Martin and Sasha too. They're all postgrads enjoying their routines. </p><p>Jon has recently moved back to the area after finishing his doctorate in library sciences (which he is a pretentious dick about, surely.) He's been hired at the library to fill the vacant position of the assistant library director. Jon has quickly captured the attention of his assistant and the flirtations of a shift-manager.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Georgie Barker &amp; Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood &amp; Sasha James &amp; Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood / Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker, Sasha James/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dr. Sims, actually.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Martin had a thing for his new boss. He’d known it the moment he’d seen him being led into their hiring office for his interview. Tired eyed and slouchy beneath the clean shave, crisply pressed shirt, and neatly grown out hair. Jon enamored him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t alone in his admiration for the new boss. Tim didn’t have a type so much as he had a general appreciation for the lovely things in life. Lovely people included. Naturally, he’d appreciate Jon. That appreciation had proved more shallow. The two of them weren’t the most compatible, as a few office meetings found them butting heads over nonissues.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before Martin had moved in with Tim and Sasha, he and Tim would sneak off from time to time. Hot and fast hookups that left Martin feeling vastly out of his depth. Tim had a way of breathing fiery energy into Martin. In a feverish whirlwind, Martin would wonder how he’d become the guy giving a blowjob in the gender-neutral restroom. When Jon arrived, it had been a while since the workplace routine was disrupted with a hasty hookup. Since moving in, Martin and Tim’s passions had become more of an at-home activity. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Martin,” he wasn’t asking. He took the young man in, eyeing him with a pointed focus that unnerved Martin. John couldn’t help himself, even when he noticed him shift. He was a rather large man, but his boyish face rendered him cute and annexed any intimidating features. It was his cheeks, Jon noted. Pink, freckled, and appley. He wore a work shirt beneath a loose sweater. Green and knit. Jon gave an awkward smile when he realized he must be staring, and turned his face down to pretend to scribble a note. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin nodded, “I— yes, and you’re Jon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Sims, actually.” He bit his tongue, that had become a force of habit, but he felt like a bit of an ass, especially when his assistant’s face flushed pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh- of course— sorry,“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine” he rushed, “I— Jon is fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh well,” he faltered, “Let me know if I can help with anything, Jon.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In an effort to end their flustered interaction before it got worse, Jon dismissed Martin, who hurriedly left his office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since his graduation, he’d been looking for a librarian job everywhere and anywhere. The university was small, but they’d been desperately searching for a candidate that would qualify for the role but take an entry-level salary. The recently graduated Dr. Jon Sims would fit the bill. What he lacked in people skills he made up for in meticulous organizational chops and almost uncanny insight, as well as simply being a tenacious researcher and well-studied librarian.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, Jon was a bit lofty. He felt a bit bad for his assistant, who’d been moved from a lower-level office job to help Jon ‘adjust’ to the new workplace, whatever that meant. Jon figured that Martin might need more help adjusting that he did. Martin had been a part of the institution for a few years now and didn’t seem terribly competent. That said, he was clearly well-meaning and eager. Jon was told that he’d been working at the library since he graduated from the university, and had been there for the last few years. He supposed that made sense, as nice as Martin was, he didn’t strike Jon as particularly confident. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tim paid Jon a friendly visit during his third week. He worked coordinating undergrad workers in the library, and was a bit of the lackadaisical type. Jon detested having to try and schedule with Tim, and he made no effort to hide it. Tim was cocky and rather predictable for Jon, but he tried to play nicely. Tim wasn’t particularly keen on Jon’s constantly sour attitude, but he did enjoy their occasional banter. That and Tim found him quite cute, in his grumpy, pressed-shirt-and-slacks kind of way.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasha, Martin and me are going for a drink tonight,” he said, shutting his barely-used planner, “Wanna come?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jon frowned, moving a few sticky notes around as he pondered Tim’s invitation. “I don’t know if that’s appropriate, Tim.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you the boss? It’s not like you can get yourself in trouble”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>John laughed a little, “I… don’t think that’s how it works.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A drink couldn’t hurt, it’d be a good workplace bonding opportunity.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The way Tim inflected ‘bonding’ had Jon feeling even more apprehensive, but he agreed anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The drinks were relatively innocent, really. Martin’s stature gave him quite the tolerance, but by the end of the night, Sasha, Tim, and their uptight boss had all passed the point of tipsy. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re quite nerdy—” Sasha pointed at Jon, who’s warm cheeks flushed a bit more when she called him “a bit of a dork.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You work at the library too,” he was past the point of biting argumentative snark, and smiled a bit as he sleepily leaned against the booth, “I just like to read— like reading new things.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha frowned at her empty glass, but Martin figured that it might be time to get the kids home. Tim and Sasha had been living together for a while when they’d asked Martin to replace a moving roommate. Despite their flirtation, Martin figured he couldn’t pass up the affordable rent that came with two roommates. They weren’t bad company either. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tim and Sasha steadied each other as they walked to Martin’s car. Jon trailed behind, looking rather sleepy as he donned his coat. Martin dawdled for Jon, offering him a hand as he got up from his chair. Jon’s brown eyes locked on Martin for a moment. The drinks had made his expression much softer than usual, and Martin couldn’t help but sigh as Jon walked off after Tim and Sasha. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin played the radio soft as they drove home. Jon sat in the passenger side and watched, half-intently, out the window. Sasha and Tim’s noisy banter was easy enough to drown out at this point, but Martin couldn’t help himself as his focus drifted away from the road towards Jon. The drive wasn’t far, but Martin took his time getting to Jon’s apartment. Jon said a sleepy goodnight and gave a warm smile that Martin took home with him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Georgie hadn’t told Jon about Melanie. She figured it didn’t really matter. But when he’d called her up asking after a spare room, it was pertinent. They’d dated in high school, but their friendship had begun in their girlhoods. Before his transition, Jon and Georgie had been in the scouts together. Their relationship had been tense after they’d decided to break up— but the nostalgia kept them returning to one another. At least until Jon had transitioned, after which Georgie figured it just wasn’t fair to him. By that point, they’d needed to say goodbye anyway. College pulled them away from each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Georgie had been missing Jon when he’d called, and she did have a futon in her office. The Admiral would certainly be happy to have him around, but Melanie might have some reservations. Melanie didn’t adore having the sulky man around, but Georgie obviously wasn’t attracted to him, so she figured a favor wasn’t unreasonable. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jon’s slightly-drunken fumbling with the doorknob was audible, so Melanie let him in. He smiled awkwardly, “Hey,” he said, walking past into the living room. Georgie was asleep on the couch, and Melanie looked like she’d been watching TV. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a good night out?” she asked, although her focus quickly returned to the TV as she sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was actually rather nice.” He left it at that as he walked into the spare room. He spent a few minutes on his phone peeking at rentals near the university campus. None of it was terribly cheap, but he was far too tired to bother with any of that now. He hurried through his nightly routine and crawled into bed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin could see Tim’s shit-eating grin as he pulled away from Jon’s apartment. Sasha was giggling a bit too, “You’d better cool it with those fuck-me eyes,” she said, which had Tim falling into a fit of giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Martin’s got a crush,” he laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin didn’t find it funny and kept his face stony as they drove. “He’s my boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha laughed, “Didn’t stop you with Tim, huh. Climbing up the ranks, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin knew he wasn’t going to hold up against the drunk duo, so he sat quietly till they got home. He checked his phone and felt his mood dip to see that there weren’t any notifications since they’d dropped off Jon. He helped Tim and Sasha out of the car, and Sasha paused.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a nice boy, Martin,” she said, blinking tiredly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tim nodded and leaned in to kiss Martin’s cheek, “Yeah, buddy. If you want him, you should go for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin smiled and kissed Tim’s lips, before pulling away to give Sasha a tight hug. She tousled his hair and stood on tiptoes to kiss his nose. The three found they were sharing Tim’s bed more and more, and tonight was no different. Martin was on the left, and Tim lay between him and Sasha. Tim’s bony angles seemed to make it impossible for his bedmates to get comfortable without rolling around for a bit. But once he dozed off, the other two were usually fast to follow. Sasha reached over Tim’s snoring form to give Martin’s shoulder a squeeze. He smiled and touched his hand to hers before she turned over to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He lay awake for a while before getting up. He wasn’t in the mood for snuggles. He shut the door to his room and turned on his desk lamp. His chair was uncomfortable, but the ambiance was undeniable. He took out his notebook to write and spent the next hour pouring over his poetry. With ten messy pages behind him, he felt like he could finally get some rest. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*brim w/ no yankee tik tok voice* archive with no magnus??<br/>I hope you've enjoyed this hugely self-indulgent thing. I am too sad to write canon-compliant stuff right now and have been in dire need of some escapism. I will be making more when I can. Also, if you're 18+ and looking to beta or bounce ideas around please talk to me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Power dynamic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things escalate. The gender-neutral bathroom is revisited. Sasha and Martin eat some Chinese food.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon woke up achy, but not unhappy. He was glad he didn’t have to go into work today. He didn’t want to be a bother to Melanie and Georgie, though. After getting dressed he walked a few blocks to a cafe he’d taken a liking to. The barista was becoming familiar, and Jon smiled at the sight of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael knew his simple order of a medium roast with room for cream, so Jon had to correct him. He wanted something sweet today, so he opted for a vanilla latte and a slice of pumpkin cake. “Special occasion?” Michael asked sweetly, writing Jon’s name on the cup before moving to the espresso machine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon shrugged. “Celebrating a good night of workplace bonding,” he laughed dryly, “Or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael smiled, “You’re getting on ok with them, then?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “I think so. They’re all quite familiar, but they seem to at least tolerate me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have to tell me how the next round of workplace bonding goes,” he smiled sweetly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon handed him some change for a tip as Michael passed him his drink and treat. He sat outside. The cool morning air made his cheeks tingle, and the hot coffee was nice. He hadn’t realized he’d been lonely, but if a night of socialization could put him in such a fine mood, he figured it must be a good thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon didn’t have time to stop at the cafe on workdays. So it wasn’t until the following Wednesday that he touched bases with the friendly barista again. Jon was all smiles, and Michael gave him a face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look… jubilant,” he settled on a word for the tired man’s unusually light demeanor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would it be cliche to say that I’d met a boy?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael gave a shrug and a wink before moving to pour Jon his usual black coffee. “I don’t mean to pry, but I’d have to guess that you did more than meet him,” Michael touched his slender fingers to his collarbone, alluding to the blushy bruising on Jon’s neckline before setting his cup down on the counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon laughed a little. “It’s so juvenile, but we did it in the bathroom at work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael grinned cheekily, “You’ll keep me updated I hope.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded, “Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waved goodbye, still smiling. He sat outside, feeling warm all over as he took small sips. He was excited to get back to work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon had to clasp his hands over his mouth as he tossed his head back to keep himself from crying out. Strong hands clutched below his hips, with sandpapery stubble rubbing against the soft skin of his inner thighs. It had been so long since he’d had someone’s lips around his cock, his fantasies had forgotten how fucking strong the feeling was. He made a throaty groan— they’d only been at it a few minutes but he knew he wasn’t going to last. The hard seal around his cock was broken, and he whined as the pressure changed to that of a soft tongue that moved lower to taste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re wet,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please. You’re moaning like a pornstar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon grabbed a handful of his stupid swoopy hair and smushed his face back where he wanted it. “Hurry up, will you. We’ve got a meeting—” Jon was cut off by a jolt of warmth that burned him from his stomach to his fingertips. He moaned and gasped as his cock seized up and began to twitch. How was he coming already? He huffed. The soft licking motions had him near-whimpering. His chest heaved with hot breaths as he rode out the shaky waves of his orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim grinned as he looked up at Jon. “How was that, boss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon grabbed him by his irritating face, “Don’t talk.” He pulled him into a kiss, indulging himself with the salt of his own taste on Tim’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim hummed, the awareness that Jon was enjoying tasting himself was not helping him cool down at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon could feel him smiling, and groaned. “I know you and the others are close but if you could keep this between you and me for a while, I’d really appreciate it,” Jon pulled up his underwear and got to his feet before zipping his fly and refastening his belt. He kissed him one more time before moving to the door. “If you want to meet me after work, I’d be happy to get you off then.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you’ve got space in your schedule,” he teased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon sighed, stealing a last look before he slid out the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim told Sasha when he bumped into her on his way to the meeting. Jon had made him take a separate route so it didn’t look like they were coming from the same place. She knew that silly look on his face quite well at this point. “I told you to invite me next time you and Martin met up,” she pretended to chide him as she gave his shoulder a squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t laugh, but” he lowered his voice and completely disregarded his superior’s request, “But it was Jon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him with momentary disbelief, “Really?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it's the power dynamic, honestly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, smiling a little as she mulled this new development. “You know, I think that my request still stands..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna see if he’ll let us use his office next time. I’ll have him CC you on the email.” He always loved to make her smile, and couldn’t help but grin as his quip sent her into a loud tumble of laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She said a quick goodbye and Tim hurried off for the meeting (which he was now late for.) He hurried into the vacant seat nearest the conference room door. Jon didn’t break his focus on whatever he was talking about, but the subtle way he eyed Tim was enough to have him trying not to squirm in his seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon was laser-focused, but as the din of their coworkers’ conversation filled the air as they filtered out from the room, Jon called out. “Tim, I had a question.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim stayed seated as Jon took a moment to tuck in a few chairs on the far side of the table. He came up behind Tim, throwing a look over his shoulder to check that they were alone. As the door to the conference room clicked shut, he leaned over his shoulder. “I do hope that erection isn’t my fault, Mr. Stoker.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hushed condescension had Tim’s issue becoming more urgent. “God, you’re annoying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon sighed with faux resignation. “Well, if there’s anything I can do about it, I hope you’ll come to see me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim waited a few minutes after Jon left to collect himself before he rushed to his office to see if they could take care of their unfinished business. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim texted to let them know he was going to be late, so Sasha and Martin ordered takeout without him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think they changed where they get their egg rolls?” he asked as he pondered the appetizer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged, preoccupied with cashew chicken. “Dunno,” she reached across the table for the paper carton of rice, which he pushed towards her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Tim say what he was up to?” he asked, unaware.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha took a bite of her food. “I thought he’d told you,” she said as she hurriedly took another bite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nuh huh,” he said, eyeing the last bite of his eggroll before setting it down, disappointed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Transparency was a part of their arrangement, so she figured Tim would tell him sooner than later. She felt sorry for Martin. It wasn’t a week since their night of drinks where Martin’s forlorn attitude towards Jon was so clear. It really wasn’t sensitive of Tim to be doing this, especially when he’d be coming home to Martin. She sighed, “I think he had a meeting with Jon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bit late for a meeting, isn’t it?” he asked. He frowned, realizing how it sounded as soon as he said it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to him to try and get a read on him, but by the look on his face, he was trying to identify the same thing. “Is that… alright?” she asked, not sure if it was really the right question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and ate the last bite of his mediocre eggroll before he reached for the box to grab another. “Not like we do the ‘dibs’ thing, but I thought I’d made it kind of clear how I felt about Jon.” His throat seemed to tighten, and his brows knit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha placed a hand on his forearm, “I… yeah. I think you did.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh hung over the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have some weed, if you want to share it we could do that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Martin laughed, his face sweetened and he smiled. “Sounds like a plan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t bother with putting their takeout away. Martin knew he’d want more after they smoked and that Tim would probably come home hungry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he came in the door, he looked surprised to see Sasha and Martin on the couch. Sasha raised her eyebrows at him, and he looked mildly panicked. He turned his head out of view to talk to somebody. “Sorry—” he faltered, “I just wasn’t expecting you guys to still be up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha narrowed her eyes, “Is someone with you?” she asked, loud enough to alert the hiding person that they’d been noticed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon gingerly stepped in after Tim, who was looking thoroughly in trouble. Jon took it all in. Martin looked a bit like he was going to be sick. Or cry. Both options seemed equally possible. Sasha was a bit more neutral but Jon could tell her poker face was probably because he was there, not because she didn’t have an opinion. He reached for the door handle, “I’d better get home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tim nodded, running his tongue over dry lips as his mind raced for a solution. He sighed and turned to him, “Probably best. I’ll,” he paused, “I see you tomorrow, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nodded and gave Sasha and Martin a wave hello and goodbye before quickly exiting. As awkward as he felt, he assumed that there was some breach of contract between the three, and he felt a bit in the dark on what that might be. He pondered as he waited for a car. He reached for his phone but kept it in his pocket. It’d probably be best to let Tim deal and do some recon in the morning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is weed legal in the UK?? Do they call it weed there anyway? A mystery with no easily researchable answers, surely. Also, Martin just isn't allowed to be happy I am sorry but I don't make the rules.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A thorough application process</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim, Martin, and Sasha talk it out. Jon is left in the dark. A second date is planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon was relieved to have found his own space. He wasn’t bothering to take all of his things from their respective boxes, as the tiny studio was far more expensive than it was worth. But seeing as it was month-to-month and he had some money saved, it would do the trick for now. He kicked off his shoes and flopped onto his bed. He hadn’t seen Tim at work today. He sighed, gave in, and reached off the side of his mattress for his phone on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon exhaled the nervous breath he’d been holding with a frustrated sigh when the call went to voicemail. “Tim— it's Jon. I was just calling to see how you were doing. Call me, or— or text me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey— I know you’re awake in there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin rolled over and groaned as he tried to drown out Tim and Sasha with a pillow smooshed against his ears. They’d perched outside his bedroom door. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t want to talk about it. “Please just go away,” he grumbled, “I’m not feeling well and I just want to go to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim hesitated for a moment but he didn’t concede. “Can we please just talk a little?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something told Martin that he was going to have to have this conversation tonight, whether he liked it or not. “Fine, come in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha trailed behind Tim, who was looking quite sorry. Martin rolled over towards the wall, clinging to a pillow as he turned his back to the two. Sasha sat on her knees and rested her elbows on the mattress, and Tim took a seat at the foot of the bed. “Look, I’m sorry,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim gave his side a squeeze over the blanket. “Hey— look at me. I really am sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin turned his head. From the look of it, he was trying to glare. His eyes were red and salty, and all he looked was tired. He rolled onto his back and reached a hand for Sasha's, who laced her fingers between his gently. He huffed a small breath, “I’m just mad it was you two,” he started, “I thought you knew I had my eye on him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim couldn’t really deny that. On the other hand, Martin wasn’t the type to initiate, not that he needed to remind him. He scooted closer to Sasha, who gave his thigh a touch with her free hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha spoke up.“I don’t think that Jon knows, Martin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin frowned, “Knows what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you’ve got a thing for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you ask?” He turned his face to Tim, who shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’d just told him we’re all together, and I think he just assumed you weren’t looking,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin’s brows knit, “But you knew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I— yeah. I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t think it was worth mentioning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim sighed softly. “I wasn’t thinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clearly.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasha laughed a little, and Martin did too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim half-smiled, “Ok, scoot over,” he clambered beside Sasha, who snuggled close to Martin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin reached over her to try and hold Tim, “I don’t necessarily want you to stop seeing him,” he said, “I just want to date him too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin held Sasha close against his side as Tim tried to get his arm around the two of them. “You should try and do something about it if you like him so much,” Sasha said, and Tim nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin turned onto his back and sighed, “How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ask him to meet you for a coffee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bit scary, isn’t it? I mean, what if he doesn’t want to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha placed a hand on his chest and kissed his cheek, “Come on, Martin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim grinned, “You’re a real charmer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent the night cuddled close. It had been so late that when Tim woke early to his work alarm, he’d shut it off and gone back to sleep without a second thought. They slept through the morning. Martin didn’t stir till he heard hushed breathy moans from Tim and softly voiced praise from Sasha. He could feel a soft but rapid shaking of the bed, and looked over to see her jerking him off. He yawned and leaned against her shoulder. “Do you have to do that in my bed?” he yawned, obviously kidding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha laughed sheepishly, “Wanna join?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He yawned and snuggled back into his pillow, “Maybe later, you two have fun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim would have egged him on if he wasn’t right on the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d stayed in Martin’s room all day. Marin claimed he had some chores, but as they enjoyed a second nap of the afternoon, it seemed like they weren’t going to get done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warm and sleepy nest was jostled suddenly by the sound of a hard plastic phone case vibrating on the wooden desk. “S’your’s, Tim,” Sasha said. He reached over lazily to see if it was anyone important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Jon,” he turned to the two of them— “What do I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Answer it—” Martin said, eager.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha frowned, “We shouldn’t all be on this end, he’ll feel like he’s being interrogated—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really should have made your arrangement clearer when you started this, Tim,” Martin said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim groaned, “Maybe if you two could be silent for a minute—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone had stopped ringing. Tim sighed. “I’ll just call him tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon was a bit apprehensive to go out for drinks with the three again. After the hugely awkward encounter at their apartment, he hadn’t heard from Tim in two days. But when he’d finally bumped into one of them, it’d been Martin, who’d been as bumbling as ever. If he was being honest, he felt a bit hurt. It wasn’t as if he and Tim had agreed to any sort of commitment. The whole situation had left him a bit absent-minded. It’d taken him by surprise that Sasha had suggested another night out together. They’d been discussing some scheduling error, and she’d just asked. He’d said yes, naturally, but the feeling as if they’d sent a neutral messenger rubbed him the wrong way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, what do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think?” he asked Michael. He didn’t really want coffee, but he didn’t feel like he had anyone else to go to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael thoughtfully stirred the drink he was making. “You said they’re all together, right? Maybe they’ve got a thorough application process.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon laughed, “That sounds like an awful lot of trouble. But now I know, no more cavorting with the employees.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cavorting’s a nice way to say it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, how would you put it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about ‘a romp’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jon chuckled. “It’s a shame. It’d been quite a while since I’ve romped </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> cavorted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael raised an eyebrow but figured his already flimsy professionalism couldn’t take the deathblow of what he was thinking. “Do you want a straw?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thank you,” he reached for his drink. “Thanks for listening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’ll keep me updated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In truth, I'm not sure how these hurt feelings are going to be un-hurt! I am not a relationship expert. But I am an expert on t-d*ck sucking. So I hope that the next chapter is more about that!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Taking Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The four go out for drinks. Jon gets a little help. Martin lingers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon was drunker than he’d set out to get. He’d been a bundle of nerves about this outing. This was going to be the first time all together after the awkward run-in at their flat. He’d opted against getting dinner beforehand and dove straight into shots with Tim, who’s height and constitution had Jon struggling to keep up. As his head started to spin, he realized it’d been a mistake. The high energy quickly waned, and he nudged Tim with his shoulder, “Can we get out of here?” He spoke with alarming clarity, but the look in his eye read as urgecy. Tim guided him to the door, trying to get the attention of Sasha and Martin, who’d gone up to the bar. </p><p>Jon stumbled out the door and pulled ahead of Tim. His vision was swimming and he kept an ungraceful grasp on Tim’s coat sleeve. Jon kneeled over and Tim awkwardly patted his back as he was quietly ill in the alley. Martin kept his eyes down politely as he and Sasha approached the scene. </p><p>“Is he okay?” she asked.</p><p>“ ‘m fine,” Jon coughed.</p><p>Tim laughed a bit, “Think he just had too much at once, he’ll be ok.”</p><p>After waiting a minute in the cool night air, Jon seemed to be feeling more like himself. Martin brought his car around, and they piled in and headed to Jon’s new flat. Jon was still a bit drunk, but the swirling nausea had cleared for now. He just felt wrung out. Martin drove and Sasha kept him company in the passenger seat. Tim sat pressed against the door as he tried to avoid anything that could be conveyed as affection towards Jon in front of Martin. His gaze caught Tim’s eye in the rear-view, and Tim frowned as Jon moved to lean against his shoulder. </p><p>Martin chatted softly to Sasha, who was still enjoying being bubbly drunk. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright big fella,” Tim said as Martin parked along the curb, “Looks like this is your stop.”</p><p>“Can he get in okay?” Sasha turned around in her seat, “You feeling okay, Jon?”</p><p>Jon nodded curtly. Martin hopped out of the car to help Jon out of his seat. Jon gratefully took his hand and leaned against him as he got to his feet. He needed a bit more help than he’d expected. Martin kept a steady hand around Jon’s uneasy frame as they climbed the steps to his door. Jon fumbled with his keys and led them inside. Martin felt shy in his space, but Tim and Sasha didn’t seem to have any qualms with helping to get him ready for bed. </p><p>Martin busied himself cautiously peeking through cabinets for mugs and tea. Sasha was a bit too inebriated to help look for pajamas so she sat in the kitchen and helped from a chair in Martin’s search for tea. </p><p>Tim accompanied Jon to the bathroom. He started the shower and pulled back the curtain for Jon, who was still looking a bit peaky. “Are you gonna be alright showering?” he asked.</p><p>Jon closed the door and sleepily tugged his shirt off. “You wouldn’t have to worry if you joined me, you know.”</p><p>Tim cleared his throat. He wasn’t expecting a move from Jon this evening— “You seem a bit too far off the deep end for that tonight.” Tim realized that in their workplace entanglements Jon always kept his shirt buttoned up. He didn’t want to pursue it, but he couldn’t help but watch as Jon quietly undressed. His chest was a little fuzzier than he’d imagined and his eyes curiously tracked down his chest and stomach, stopping at the button of his pants.</p><p>As Jon caught his stare he gave a crooked grin. “But you’d like to.” It wasn’t a question.</p><p>Tim turned red and tried to laugh him off, “Ok, you. Go shower and we can talk about it tomorrow.”</p><p>Jon did as he was told, but didn't hide a lightly disappointed sigh.</p><p>After he toweled off, he was met by Sasha and Martin in his little bedroom. Martin had a mug of herbal tea steeping and Sasha handed him some soft clean clothes. He looked to Tim, pink in the cheeks. Tim smiled irreverently. This sort of thing was par for the course when Sasha and Martin were together. “They like to take care of things.”</p><p>Tim ushered them out so Jon could get dressed, but they all seemed eager to spend a little more time with him. Jon wasn’t sure he’d be a good host, even if he wasn’t green around the gills. But after a few minutes of hovering, he relented, and let the three clamber onto his mattress. He wasn’t sure exactly what all this was, or if he minded. </p><p>He lay his head on Tim’s chest, his dark eyes intently reading each face. Sasha looked comfortable snuggled against Martin, but he wasn’t sure of their dynamic. Compared to his counterparts, Martin came off as apologetic. It had been since Jon's undergraduate years that he’d had people who he felt comfortable keeping around. He’d like to keep these ones. He made sure to drink his tea and thank Martin for it. </p><p>Once Jon seemed ready to sleep, Tim and Sasha got up. Jon felt a bit sad to say goodnight but he supposed that boded well for seeking out future plans. </p><p>Martin lingered in Jon’s room for a minute after Tim and Sasha ducked out. “Will you call in the morning?” he asked.</p><p>Jon gave a sleepy-eyed smile, “If it’d set your mind at ease.” He reached a hand to Martin, who gently took it in his. </p><p>He grasped Jon’s hand in his, admiring his rather delicate, long fingers. Martin cast his gaze down when he realized he was staring, but Jon’s gaze stayed trained on him. </p><p>“What are you looking at?” Martin asked, turning pink. </p><p>That pulled Jon from his focus.He made a noncommittal noise before turning over in his sheets. “I’ll call you in the morning. Thank you for the tea. Tell the others thank you again, too.”</p><p>Martin nodded and rushed out. </p><p>Jon heard Sasha fussing with the lock on their way out, and Jon smiled softly as he quickly fell asleep.  </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>Jon had a headache when he awoke in the late morning. After a long while of being too tired to get out of bed, he didn’t bother to shower. He pulled on some comfortable clothes and a coat to cover them. He took his time on his walk to see Michael at the cafe.</p><p>“Just a tea today.”</p><p>“You look exhausted. Sure you don’t need coffee?”</p><p>“No, just tea. I had a bit too much to drink last night.”</p><p>“Was it fun?”</p><p>“Hardly. We’d only just arrived but my coworker goaded me into shots.”</p><p>“Ah. That’ll do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bit embarrassing, I vomited in the alley outside. Like a teenager.”</p><p>Michael laughed a little, “I think we can all do teenaged things from time to time.”</p><p>Laughter bubbled up from Jon’s chest too, “I suppose. I don’t know. I was always so serious at that age.”</p><p>“You? Serious? I don’t believe it,” he teased, digging through the cafe’s drawers of tea. </p><p>Jon laughed. “Well, I suppose I’m just making up for it now.”</p><p>“Are these the coworkers you’d been telling me about?”</p><p>“Those are the ones.” He sighed shortly, a bit embarrassed as he unraveled the events of the night. “They all came to my apartment, cleaned me up, and tucked me into bed,” he pondered, “Is that usual for— for suitors, I guess?” he asked.</p><p>Michael poured a large mug of hot water for Jon. “Hard to say. It might just mean you look like you need helping.”</p><p>Jon sighed, “Maybe.” He reached for the mug. “Maybe I should forget it and get a cat.”</p><p>Michael laughed, “Well I don’t know if that’d make you less pitiable,” he poked. </p><p>Jon tossed some extra cash in the tip jar. “If they’re tucking me in I think we’ve passed that point.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe. But hey, some people fancy the whole sad puppy thing.”</p><p>“I certainly don’t want that to be the thing they fancy about me.”</p><p>“No? Satisfied with ‘sexy professor.’”</p><p>Jon snorted. “Oh, sure.”</p><p>—</p><p>Jon texted Tim a humbling "thank you" message when he arrived back home. He also made a point to ask for Martin's number, which he'd realized he was lacking when he'd gone to leave him a message. He was all sighs today. He'd never been good at asking questions. To simply say "What is this? And why am I being involved?" would just be too much. Simply knowing felt like enough. When it came to things he didn't know, Jon felt so out of his element. He relied on knowing. His footing was uneasy in situations that didn't have an easy answer. Other people's feelings, when not shown on their sleeves, were a bit enigmatic. He understood expression and had a grasp on action. When it came to connecting the dots between himself, Sasha, Tim, and Martin, he really was confused. He supposed these things just tended towards frustratingly complex. Jon sighed. For him, supposing just wasn't enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the big gap between updates. Some mental and physical health stuff nerfed my productivity these last six-ish weeks. But I'm on the upswing. I've had this big chapter sitting in my drive for a while, but I hadn't gotten around to editing. I've broken it up into a couple of smaller chapters, so stay tuned. </p><p>Also, I know this is just more h/c fluff, but I promise there are more fun horny scenes on the way. Thanks for reading! --Max</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tangle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon and Martin rush through a dinner date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin had stressed himself into a headache. No matter how many successful dates he had under his belt, the hours preceding were always cause for nervousness. But as five rolled around, he figured it wouldn’t be premature to busy himself with getting ready. Their reservation wasn’t till seven, but he needed to do something. A mess of mismatching shirts and pants were piled onto his mattress, and after growing frustrated with deliberating, he decided he’d just settle on something after a shower.</p><p>Sasha was out in the living room reading, and Tim was nearby in the kitchen, getting started on dinner. She looked up from her novel to see Martin wrapped in a towel in the hall, “Hey, big guy,” she smiled, eyeing him lightly, “Getting ready for your hot date?” </p><p>Tim chuckled from the kitchen. Marin nodded, a little bashful.</p><p>“Are you excited?” she asked.</p><p>He nodded. “And a bit scared.”</p><p>Tim laughed again, “What, of Jon? Don’t be.”</p><p>Martin frowned, “Why not?”</p><p>“He’s just a guy, Martin. He’s not going to bite you.”</p><p>— </p><p>Jon hadn’t expected to feel so fluffy about the whole affair. With Tim, it’d been rough and fast, heavy breathing that left no time to build up nerves. He changed from work clothes into a more personable outfit, not wanting to look too professional on their date. He picked a dark blue shirt with little, simple white outlines of birds. He didn’t want to look gaudy, or too young, but he didn’t want to look old either. Melanie had told him he dressed a bit like an old man. He’d bought the bird shirt to look a bit more ‘fashion-forward,’ but he never wore it. No matter what he chose, he knew he’d feel stupid. So it’d have to be the bird shirt. He decided on some sensible shoes and a black undershirt with underwear to match. He even spent a few minutes with some product and a brush. He fussed with the long pieces of his hair for a few minutes before giving up the fight. </p><p>When he heard Martin knock politely at his door, Jon waited a moment. He didn’t want it to be evident that he’d been waiting by the door, so he stood still for a second before turning the handle to answer him.</p><p>Martin looked darling. He was wearing a knit, deep-green jumper, and Jon could see he’d chosen some matching socks. “It’s really nice to see you,” Jon said— immediately feeling over sincere. The moment of embarrassment passed when Martin smiled.</p><p>“Oh- its really nice to see you too, Jon,” he spoke with a smile.</p><p>—</p><p>Jon couldn’t help the warm honey feeling when Martin pulled out his chair. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt doted-upon. </p><p>The conversation was stop-and-go to start. Work, studies, and the like were alright, but it wasn’t till Jon asked bout his poetry that Martin lit up. Jon explained he’d been in a band in his younger days, which Martin found delightfully charming. “Do you have any pictures? Oh— or recordings, do you have any recordings?”</p><p>“You’ll have to read me a poem in exchange for anything like that.”</p><p>Martin smiled, still a little shy. “I could.”</p><p>— </p><p>Jon was sure to eat lightly, and he noticed that Martin was doing the same. “Are you hungry?” he asked.</p><p>Martin chuckled— “Not really, I’m just excited.”</p><p>Jon raised a playful eyebrow, “What for?” Martin went pink, and Jon reached a hand across the table to set him at ease.“Just teasing. I’m excited too.”</p><p>Martin took a drink of water. “I’m sorry— I don’t mean to get so nervous.”</p><p>Jon shook his head, “Likewise—”  in a split-second, he abandoned the decorum. They were both adults, there was no need to tiptoe around it, “We’d be alone at my place.”</p><p>Martin’s cheeks flooded hot, and he looked across at Jon, who squeezed his hand playfully. He picked up the check, helped Jon back into his coat, and took him by the hand to his car. </p><p>—</p><p>Jon let out an inadvertent squeak as Martin lifted him ever-so-gently before he barreled him into the mattress. Jon wrapped his legs around him and moaned softly as Martin’s hips quickly found their pace. He grasped at the sweater, “Take it off— I want to see you.”</p><p>Martin quickly obliged and discarded his outer layers to the floor. Martin wasn’t as soft as his clothes made him look. Underneath his loose-fitting shirts, his shoulders were broad and thickly muscled. Slacks did his strong calves and smooth thighs no favors.</p><p>Jon took a moment to take him in, which made Martin turn a severe shade of rose. “What’re you looking at?”</p><p>Jon got onto his knees on the mattress, where he stood about chest level with Martin. “Just you…” he hummed, placing each palm deliberately a few inches beneath his collarbones. “I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>Martin shook his head, “I don’t mind. It’s just a bit scary— you look so intense when you’re staring like that.”</p><p>Jon was caught up in the softness of Martin’s chest as he gently felt him up. “I certainly don’t want to scare you.”</p><p>Martin fell silent as Jon started to play with his chest. </p><p>“Is that okay?”</p><p>Martin was reeling, and could only manage an affirmative hum, which Jon took happily and gently intensified his hands’ movements. He rolled the tender skin of his nipples between the soft pads of his thumb and forefinger, cautious not to pinch him more than just enough. He sighed warmly with Martin, drinking in the furrowed brow and rosy wash of pleasure. Martin was growing weak in the knees and bent onto the mattress beside Jon. He coaxed Martin onto his back so he could straddle him. Jon knit his slender fingers between Martin’s, taking a moment to note their potentially useful size. He pressed his arms, so Martin lay with his hands lifted beside his ears. He paused for a breath to take him in. His pale skin was dotted with tea-brown freckles that Jon couldn’t stop counting. The ends of his curls showed a few inches of bottled bleach, but it seemed like he took good care of his hair. It would be easy to tangle fingers in it, too. Jon trained his gaze downward to the skin of his neck and followed his freckles. They flanked his shoulders but tapered off on his chest. His soft stomach was fuzzy with fair hair. Jon’s hands wandered from his chest down to his hips, where they lingered on the curve.</p><p>Martin stared up from the pillows, his curious, honey-brown eyes locked with Jon’s. “What are you looking at?” he spoke, hushed.</p><p>Jon hummed. “Just you. You’re easy to look at.”</p><p>Martin’s brow furrowed as he flushed, but he was smiling soon as Jon lowered himself from his perched position atop his hips. “Can I kiss you, Martin?” he asked.</p><p>The use of his name had Martin reeling, and he nodded. Jon took another moment to savor the handsome view before he tucked a hand behind his ear and pulled him into a kiss. He was gentle for a moment as warmth spread through him from his chest down to his fingertips. He hummed as Martin gently began to kiss him back, moaning softly into his mouth as he gave a roll of his hips. He kissed up his soft jaw before taking his earlobe between his teeth, which he teased gently. Martin wasn’t tough to read, and the little breathy sounds he made only encouraged Jon. Jon found he’d grow louder when he used his teeth— so it wasn’t a question of giving him a garden of violet bruises down either side of his neck and collar. </p><p>He could feel his heartbeat thundering below him. “So worked up,” he breathed softly in his ear, “Do you want something, Martin?”</p><p>He swallowed. “I— I could go down on you,” he spoke like it was a question.</p><p>“Maybe later.” He gave his neck a gentle-lipped kiss. “I asked if you wanted anything.”</p><p>Martin squirmed. “I— could you touch me?”</p><p>Jon’s half-lidded gaze was mischievous. “Of course.” He lifted himself back into a straddle and gave Martin’s chest a two-handed squeeze. His hands wandered down the thin and sensitive skin of his sides, where he relished in the shudders that he could tease out with gentle scratches from his fingernails. Martin huffed. He paused to squeeze at his hips gently, then moved between Martin’s legs and coaxed his knees up. Martin’s underwear was struggling to contain his erection, and Jon tutted. He couldn’t help but look smug as he gently began to thumb at the head of his cock through the fabric. Martin’s hips gave subtle rolls, and Jon sighed warmly as he felt him shift beneath his hands. </p><p>He slipped a finger underneath the waistband of his underwear. “May I?”</p><p>Martin nodded with eyes fluttered shut, “Go ahead, please.”</p><p>Jon gently took his cock in his hand. He gave it a few soft strokes before he reached for the bottle of lube on his desk. The change in sensation made Martin shudder as Jon resumed his gentle touching. Jon went slow. Perhaps he was distractable, but he wasn’t sure how to help it when everything new he got to see was just as breathtaking as the last. As the thought of fucking him crossed his mind, he picked up his pace. Martin whined softly with the quick strokes, “Fuck—” he breathed. Jon grinned.</p><p>He realized he was still wearing his stupid bird shirt, which he took his hand away to unbutton and discard to the floor. He quickly shed his pants and briefs, and Martin gazed up fondly. “Would you be alright with fucking me, Martin?” he spoke softly, and Martin looked almost like crying.</p><p>“I’d— I’d really like that.”</p><p>Jon smiled, “Me too.”</p><p>He hastily grabbed a condom. Jon took his time in rolling it down, pleased with the way his cock twitched in his hand. He grasped Martin’s hand and led it to his cock. “Feel—” he pushed up against his fingers.</p><p>Martin’s blinked— “God you’re wet—” </p><p>Jon rolled his hips against his hand before he lifted himself. He brushed himself against his cock, letting him feel just how wet he was before he moved to settle down on his cock. He took his time, wanting to sheath him completely. Jon’s brows furrowed with effort as he pressed lower, Martin certainly wasn’t small, and he groaned as he took in the broadest part of his cock. He moaned breathily as he took him completely. Martin was no more composed, and as Jon gently pressed down, he was already starting to twitch. He took a few slow breaths to try and gather his wits, but Jon quickly had him unravel as he began to move his hips. Jon promptly found a comfortable pace, and Martin couldn’t do much but whine as Jon pinned him down with his hands. </p><p>Jon shifted forward, rolling his hips hard against Martin as he buried his face in his neck. His cock was throbbing too. Their chests were rising and falling together as Martin began to match his pace. He was thrusting back hard. The muscles in his stomach and legs tensed as he used his strength to push back against Jon’s rapid motion, which had Jon letting out deep, sonorous moans. “God—” he grunted as he bore down hard with his hips, “Fuck— Martin—” he suddenly quickened his already rapid motion, and tensed up tightly around him, which had Martin moaning in turn. “Martin— fuck—” he gasped, eyes snapping shut as he suddenly came. Jon let out a deep, shaky gasp as he tightened and twitched around Martin’s cock. The golden feeling spilled in his chest to his stomach, from where it prickled electric all the way to his fingertips. He lay dazed for a moment— he could feel his heart hammering against Martin’s chest. </p><p>Martin kissed his ear and purred, “Was that nice?”</p><p>Jon nodded as he tried to catch his breath. Martin gently stroked the small of Jon’s back as he lay panting atop his chest. The rich, weighty press of afterglow had him melting into Martin as he twitched around him. He lay quiet and still till he could breathe deep again before sitting back up on Martin’s cock. The motion pulled a warm moan from Martin as he felt Jon shift around him. He whined as Jon slowly began to apply pressure. Jon felt softer now that he’d come, but Martin was still in need of attention. He began to move again. His languid pushes were less precise, but Martin’s chest quickly began to shudder as Jon thrust against him. He grasped his hips gently, using them to guide his rocking motion. He reveled in the soft warmth, and Jon smiled. Martin gently guided him so their chests were flush with one another. Martin gazed fondly at Jon, who’s brow was knit tenderly with effort. Martin gently placed a hand on the back of his neck, “Kiss me?”</p><p>Jon made a sweet sound as he was pulled tenderly into a kiss. He felt Martin’s breaths quicken below him, and he hummed gently into his mouth. He tongued his lip gently and purred as Martin got the courage to open up. He gently licked his bottom lip and whined as Martin shuddered. Jon’s kissing got a bit sloppy when he focused on rolling his hips, but Martin couldn’t complain as he pushed deep into Jon, moaning low against his lips. He bucked his hips. His desperation was growing, and he didn’t know how long Jon could hold out. He grunted as he tensed. Jon noticed his hurried pace and struggled to match it— “Fuck— Martin,” he whined. The stimulation was reaching a boiling point for the two of them. Martin huffed with effort as he felt his cock tensing. He groaned— “Fuck— Jon,” he cried as the fiery feeling overtook him.</p><p>Martin went still,  Jon felt him tense up inside him. Jon kept his motions quick as he tried to ease him into his orgasm. Martin gasped softly as he started to come, his cock twitched as he spilled inside him. His eyelashes fluttered as he knocked his head back, groaning as Jon slowly rocked his hips. Martin was pink all over and his forehead shimmered with sweat.  Jon wordlessly cooed as he admired the beauty in his work. </p><p>After placing a tender kiss on his forehead, Jon slid himself off and slumped to Martin’s side. Martin wrapped an arm around him and cuddled up. He reached his spare hand down to admire Jon gently. His cock was still stiff and red, and Martin purred as he carefully took a thumb to it. He slid his forefinger between his lips and smiled as Jon squirmed. Jon was still tender from his orgasm, and he twitched against Martin’s hand. He snuggled closer to him, keeping his hand between his legs as he sleepily pushed against him. “Tired out?” Martin hummed. </p><p>Jon made an affirmative sound. “You were quite a sizable task,” he murmured.</p><p>Martin chuckled, “I’m— yeah, a little.”</p><p>Jon hummed, “I wish you’d warned me. If I'd practiced I wouldn’t have come so fast,”</p><p>Martin kissed his flushed cheek, “I don’t mind— it was sweet,”</p><p>Jon nuzzled against his neck. “Well alright,” he murmured sleepily. </p><p>Sleep came quickly for the pair, and they rested tangled in one another.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel I may have gotten carried away. But hey whatever they're having fun and so am I. Hope y'all enjoy some good tender lovin.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>